Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $17\dfrac{14}{15}-12\dfrac{8}{15} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {17} + {\dfrac{14}{15}} - {12} - {\dfrac{8}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {17} - {12} + {\dfrac{14}{15}} - {\dfrac{8}{15}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=5 + {\dfrac{14}{15}} - {\dfrac{8}{15}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{6}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 5\dfrac{6}{15}$